


戒指

by permanganateion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gwaine (Merlin), Canon Universe, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Gwaine's Necklace (Merlin), I Didn't Mean to Make It NC17, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Merlin Rare Pairs, Multiple Orgasms, POV Percival (Merlin), Rare Pairings, Top Percival (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 我没有爬墙（义正严辞）我只是写一篇爽爽就过了🌚犬狼不知道什么时候才会更新 第一学期要结束我最近忙翻了 过阵子12月放假了应该会比较好
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	戒指

**Author's Note:**

> 我没有爬墙（义正严辞）我只是写一篇爽爽就过了🌚  
> 犬狼不知道什么时候才会更新 第一学期要结束我最近忙翻了 过阵子12月放假了应该会比较好

高文的脖子上总是戴着一条项链。

一块弯月型的铁片和一枚戒指，戒围目测上去的就太大，八成是男人的戒指[1]。在走路时两个金属会碰撞发出细微声响。帕西注意到高文总会无意识的伸手去抓坠饰，成为骑士穿着锁子甲的时候项链压在底下，高文就会改抓领口。好像他需要抓住什么，证明此时此刻他存在着。帕西没看过他把项链拿下来过，除了那次一起被莫甘娜抓去当苦劳，每个人在地道里都只穿着长裤。帕西以为他的项链丢了，没想到过阵子又看到它落在锁骨处。

帕西无数次的趁高文不注意的时候偷偷瞥向那坠饰。也许那代表着什么特殊意义，也许高文曾经跟别人订婚（帕西莫名觉得胸口一紧，但想了想觉得不可能），也许是某个对他有重要意义的人送的。帕西想问，却从来没问出口。他不知道界线在哪里。是，他跟高文是出生入死的兄弟，是一起去厨房偷食物、一起喝酒吃喝玩乐任何把所有人都开一遍玩笑的朋友。但是界线在哪里、他踩到多近高文会反弹？

帕西没有打算把这里心情说出来，他不奢望高文能对他有同样的感觉，只要他能在旁边默默的看着那个顽皮的大孩子就好。这个社会对他们这种人太过不友善，就算亚瑟主张的是平等，但有些东西是例外、永远不能浮上台面，像是魔法、像是同性恋。

于是帕西也不知道他们怎么走到这个局面的。

当帕西头痛欲裂的在床上醒来，却发现自己的右手被东西压着动弹不得。窗外早就升起的太阳刺眼，让帕西只能微睁开眼睛。然后他看到高文，床单遮着但八成全裸、嘴唇微肿、脖子和胸口上都有吻痕的高文，躺在他臂弯里。然后所有的记忆都回来了。

一杯接着一杯的麦芽酒、炙热的眼神接触、桌子底下贴着的大腿、太多次高文用舌头舔过嘴唇。帕西忘了自己的理智在哪一刻像上太紧的弓弦一样蹦断了，酒精总是扰人心神，他只记得自己在某处终于把高文按在墙上，然后，吻他。一手抬着他的下巴另一手撑在墙上把他整个人圈在怀里。就算高文并不算矮但是帕西太高了，高文得踮着脚尖快要整个人挂在他身上才能让他们的嘴唇相碰。

接着帕西忘了他们怎么回到房间，把衣服丢的满地都是。他把高文压在床上不停不停的深吻直到高文缺氧的捶着他胸膛才转移阵地。他亲吻啃咬吸吮。然后不知怎么的他突然坐到了床边，高文跪在地上努力的吞吐着，嘴唇成一个圈上下的在他的分身上移动。吞不进嘴里的部分跟双球被他用手抚慰着。

然后不知怎么的高文顺从的躺在床上自己抱着两只腿完全的展露在他面前，帕西用油腻的手指帮他扩张。一根两根都还好，就算帕西的手比一般人大自然手指指节也比一般人粗。直到三根高文开始发出介于窒息和啜泣之间的声音，但是帕西又再加了一根进去让高文终于忍不住哭喊出来。

然后帕西从正面背面侧面缓慢上他，甚至是让高文挂在他身上坐在他腿上上他，因为高文早就被折磨的双脚打颤没了力气骑他。两具躯体脱的精光，但是高文的项链留在他脖子上，跟着抽插碰撞发出声响。高文在扩张的过程中就射了一次，在被从背面上的时候射了一次，最后在帕西射在他体内的时候哭着喊他 _“bastard”_ 时又射了一次，但液体已经稀薄到不像精液。

然后帕西大概是有简单的清理了一下，因为他没感觉到整身的黏腻，虽然他这段完全没有记忆。他记得的最后一幕是他把高文整个人圈到怀里，然后在酒精的催眠下睡去。

帕西不知道现在到底该怎么办，高文刚好在这时睁开眼睛醒了。

“早安，”高文发出一声低沉沙哑的呻吟，伸了个懒腰然后往帕西怀里钻了钻，“bastard，我感觉我整个人都散架了。”

高文的语气让帕西原本的担心突然一扫而空，他用手顺了顺高文凌乱的头发，“早安，天亮好一阵子了。”

高文从鼻腔发生一声帕西会说是可爱但高文绝对不会承认的闷哼，“去他的亚瑟，我今天不去训练。”而从高文攀在他身上的方式来看他也没要让帕西起来的意思。

在高文快要再次睡着的时候帕西开口，“高文，你项链的坠饰有什么特别意义吗？”

高文睁开迷濛的眼睛抬头看他，然后又窝了回去，他知道帕西想问的是那枚戒指，“遗物，我父亲的婚戒。原本是我妈一直戴着，她死后我姐[2]拿了我妈的戒指，我父亲的就给了我。”

然后高文又接着说，“不是订婚戒指。”

“我本来想我不可能会给别人戴上这枚戒指，它大概就会一直待在我的项链上，但是———”我不介意把它戴上你的手。高文没把这句话说出来，他抬头吻了一下帕西的嘴唇。

“谁知道呢。”

高文又接着回去睡了，留帕西一个人满脸通红笑的像个白痴。

fin. 

[1] 影集里高文戴的项链是演员Eoin Macken自己的，戒指是他父亲的婚戒，而半月形的铁片我没找到特别的说明。

[2] 高文曾经说过自己有个sister，没说是姐姐还是妹妹，但是称她为“old toad”，所以可能是姐姐。此处我就设定为姐姐了。


End file.
